1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the art of facial treatment by lotion preparations, and more particularly to the massaging of particular lotion preparations into a person's skin, and for implements and a kit therefor.
2. Description of the prior art:
In the past, it has been known to treat a person's skin with lotion preparation employing electrically heated elements, such as heating irons either in the form of handles or having handles attached to them. Such skin treatment apparatuses, and the methods of applying lotion preparations utilizing such apparatuses have had distinct advantages in providing a skin massaging implement with a temperature elevated in relation to the skin being treated. Such raised temperature of the handled massaging implement tends to raise the temperature of the skin being treated so that the skin's pores will tend to open, and receive the lotion preparation being massaged or worked into the skin.
Some such skin treatment implements have been known to have particular and specific surfaces for contacting and interacting with the skin. For example, some such implements have been known to have absorbent skin-contacting surfaces for absorbing liquids and other matter from the skin, as seen in Engstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,693. Other implements have been described as having surfaces capable of absorbing and retaining certain amounts of the lotion preparation, which is to be transferred to the skin by contact of the implement with the skin, which has been pre-treated with steam or by some other step in order to facilitate the transfer from the pad to the skin, as seen, for example, in Haessley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653 901. Other such implements are described as containing reservoirs on the handle for containing and evenly distributing the lotion preparations to the skin being treated, such as seen, for example, in Oppenheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,770.
In the past, such particular skin-contacting surfaces have been specified as being of particular material, such as, for example, "ruby glass" in Dorrance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,659, for special effects, such as, for example, bleaching.
Not uncommonly, such skin treatment arrangements have described a series of steps involving also a cooling of the skin in order to congeal or extenuate the positioning of the lotion preparations on the skin.
Also not infrequently, such skin treatment involves a preparation of alcohol based lotion preparations. While normally alcohol has a tendency to close pores, the skin treatment methods of the art will not infrequently use a pore-opening step which will obviate the pore-closing circumstance that may retard absorption by the skin or at least the pores, of the lotion preparation.
It is desired, however, to have a method for skin treatment having relatively elevated skin temperatures which will not involve an electrically active heating element for raising the temperature of the skin being treated. It is also desired to have a skin treatment method where a heating element used to massage lotion preparations into pores of or onto the skin is safe from dilatoriously high temperatures. It is further desired to have a skin treatment method involving non-alcohol based lotion preparations. It is yet further desired to have a skin treatment method having lotion preparations worked into open pores of the skin by an electrically inactive heated element capable of maintaining sufficient heat for stimulating subcutaneous blood circulation and for keeping the pores relatively open, but not having dilatoriously excessive heat in the heating element. It is also desired to have a kit having ambient temperature lotion preparations and a heated element in a unitary, common container, in order to aid the use of desired skin treatment methods.